1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a resin sealed semiconductor device and a method for making the same and is preferably applicable to an IC regulator (integrated semiconductor regulator) used as a voltage regulator, for example, as an A.C. generator acting an alternator, for vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, an IC regulator, as described in Japanese Utility Model Publicatiion No. 57-44717, is a hybrid IC comprising a substrate (for example, a ceramic substrate) on which ICs, transistors and chip condensers or the like are mounted, incorporated into a shield case having a connector thereon, and this case is mounted on an electrical load.
However, such a hybrid increases the size of the device, and the number of components used in this device is also increased, and therefore, many operational steps are required for its assembly, which will reduce the reliability of the device.
Recently, the requirements for high integration and minimized size have increased and consequently, for example a controlling circuit for an electric load has been integrally incorporated with a power device for energizing the the electric load. Such a device is reduced to a monolithic integrated circuit (IC).
There is a trend for such a monolithic IC to become more minimized, lighter and cheaper, for directly mounting the same on an electrical load.
When making such a resin sealed semiconductor device in which a monolithic IC mentioned above is incorporated, a lead frame in which each connecting terminal is connected to an outer frame thereof is used, to reduce the number of components used in the device and the number of operational steps. But, assuming that the electrical load is an A.C. generator or the like and it is necessary to control the operation thereof, the IC regulator must be in electrical contact with connecting terminals in the A.C. generator for transmitting signals back and forth and energizing current, and simultaneously, must maintain electrical contact with a portion other than the A.C. generator for transmitting signals back and forth and energizing current. Namely, connecting terminal for connecting to an electrical load, and other connecting terminals for connecting to an external device other than the load, are generally required. More specifically, such a device generally must have connecting terminals for connection to the A.C. generator and connecting terminals for connection to a device other than the A.C. generator, and further, must ensure that the connecting terminal connected to the device other than the A.C. generator is not bent by mechanical impact.
Also such a device must usually form a connector with resin by a molding method because, in general, each connecting terminal has a high input impedance, and therefore, a water-proof construction is required.
Accordingly, it is difficult to apply the current technology, in which a lead frame is used in the resin sealed semiconductor device, to this problem, and therefore, a resin sealed IC regulator using a lead frame is not currently available.
Therefore, solutions to these problems are required.